


Nickname Mishap

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: A slip-up by Yuto causes the band to go wild with nicknames.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Nickname Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, gang! Hope everyone's doing well!
> 
> This was an idea I had rolling around in my head for a while, so I thought it'd be nice to put pen to paper, so to speak, and get the idea out in writing. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated!

Ren stretched out on the couch with a deep sigh of contentment, the others sprawled around him lazily. Argonavis had finished a wildly successful live the night before, and everyone was happy for a day to simply relax and laze about.

“That was seriously amazing,” Yuto mumbled lazily. “I don’t remember the last time I was both so excited and exhausted at the end of a performance.”

“Yeah,” Wataru said with a quiet groan. “I’m so glad we get the weekend off to recharge.”

Ren and Rio simply nodded in agreement, too exhausted to think of anything to say.

Banri perked up and glanced over at Yuto. “By the way, Yuto-kun, don’t forget to check social media later.”

Yuto nodded absentmindedly. “Got it, Ban-ban.”

A long beat hung in the air.

“Did you just…?” Rio began.

“…Call Banri ‘Ban-ban’?” Wataru finished.

Longer and longer the silence stretched out as the five of them exchanged glances of disbelief.

…Until they all abruptly burst into laughter, the raucous sound filling the room.

“I’m sorry!” Yuto cried. “I didn’t mean to!”

Banri haphazardly waved off the apology, eyes sparkling. “It’s fine!”

“Ban-ban…Too funny!” Wataru gasped, tears shining in his eyes.

Gradually everyone caught their breaths, though they still rode high on the wave of euphoria.

Banri turned towards Yuto with a mischievous grin. “Then I guess I’ll start calling Yuto-kun ‘Yu-yu’!”

_ “Yu-yu?!” _ Yuto gasped in mock shock as his eyebrows shot up exaggeratedly. “Where’d that come from?!”

“Consider it retribution!” Banri snickered.

“No fair!” Yuto shouted as he threw Wataru a desperate glance. “Help me out, Wataru!”

Wataru shook his head, clearly trying to stifle laughter once again. “Nope. You’re on your own. I’m not forgiving you for that nickname you gave me.”

“Eh?! But it’s cute! And you gave me one too, after all!”

“But it’s not like  _ that!” _

Ren perked up, tilting his head curiously. “I didn’t know Yuto gave Wataru a nickname too. What was it?”

To everyone’s surprise – and amusement – Wataru’s cheeks flushed a healthy shade of pink as he averted his gaze. Ren thought he could hear a faint mumble.

“Hm?” Banri leaned forward, as if to get a better listen. “What’d you say, Wataru-kun?”

There was a long pause as Wataru lowered his head. When he finally spoke, his voice was raspy. “…‘Wata-run’.”

Almost immediately the others dissolved into laughter once again as Wataru flushed even deeper in embarrassment, clenching his jaw. “This isn’t funny, you guys…!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Banri replied as he caught his breath. “It’s really cute though!”

Ren nodded in agreement. “Mhm! It fits you well!”

“I agree,” Rio chimed in with an amused smirk.

Yuto grinned, eyes sparkling as he gestured towards everyone. “See? Even Rio says so!”

Wataru shook his head with a sigh as he grumbled under his breath. Despite this, Ren could sense by his expression that Wataru was secretly amused by it as well.

Banri perked up and gestured towards Rio. “Hey, let’s think up a nickname for Rio-kun!”

“But won’t Kikyo get mad?” Wataru asked, tilting his head.

Rio furrowed his brow curiously. “What makes you think that?”

A tentative frown crossed Ren’s face. “Well, you don’t seem like the kind of person who would like nicknames…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Yuto replied enthusiastically as he waved away everyone’s concerns. “He’s one of us, after all!”

Rio nodded in agreement. “I truly don’t mind.”

Banri placed a hand on his chin in thought. “Then…what about ‘Rio-rin’?”

At that Ren found himself giggling. “Rio-rin! How cute!”

To everyone’s surprise, Rio burst out laughing as well. “I like it!”

It wasn’t long before the others, drawn in by the outpouring of euphoria, joined in as well, their voices mingling freely as they swirled throughout the room.

As they quieted down, Ren perked up and tilted his head. “What would my nickname be?”

“Looks like you want one too, huh?” Yuto chuckled. “Though to be fair everyone else has one by now, so it would be a shame not to give Ren one too.”

Ren nodded with an eager grin. “I’m excited to see what you come up with!”

Wataru thought for a moment, then brightened. “What about ‘Ren-ren’?”

Ren perked up. “I love it! It’s perfect!”

“Not to mention it matches everyone else’s well,” Rio chimed in.

Banri cheered and fist-pumped the air. “Ren-ren it is!”

“So all of us have nicknames now!” Yuto exclaimed proudly. “Ren-ren, Yu-yu, Wata-run, Rio-rin, and Ban-ban!”

“They fit us perfectly!” Banri chimed in with a grin. “We gotta introduce ourselves with those at our next live!”

“Wait, what?!” Wataru yelped. “You’ve got to be joking!”

“Can you imagine? I bet our fans are gonna love it!” Banri continued as if he hadn’t heard Wataru. “What if they started trending on social media? That’d be super cool!”

“Shiroishi, you’re becoming too invested in this,” Rio warned.

“You think so?” Banri tilted his head.

“I have to agree with Rio and Wataru here,” Yuto replied. “As cute as our nicknames sound, I don’t see them doing us much good anywhere outside of this sharehouse.”

Ren nodded. “I agree. But at least we can use them around each other freely, right?”

“I suppose that’ll have to do for now.” Banri puffed out his cheeks in a reluctant pout, before perking up. “But I won’t give up! Someday we’ll make it work, I promise!”

“Watch out, lest everyone mistake you for the baby of the band,” Wataru remarked with a wry grin.

“Not if I can help it!”

Again five voices rose, their laughter sparkling warm and bright. Rising on wings of light, their hearts soared, taking flight into the azure sky.

In that moment, their joy blossomed, vivid as flowers.


End file.
